nothing's gonna harm you
by PoetWithoutACause
Summary: "The' mysterious bad boy with a clarity of purpose' she said. Was she right, Auggie?" Her voice begging his answer to negate Lena's observations. All she needed to know was that Auggie did not agree.
1. No one's gonna hurt you

Sitting his office, she chews on her bottom lip, trying to decide whether or not to ask a question that has been in the back of her mind, nudging itself closer and closer until she could hardly ignore it. She watches him as his hands fly over his keyboard that looks complicated in ways she could not begin to understand, and with quick hands he removes his head phones down to rest around his neck.

"What is it, Annie?" His voice echoes around the empty room, and she looks up at him startled.

"I didn't say anything." She admits, shock leaking through her words, which makes his mouth tilt upward into a smirk.

"You didn't have to. I can feel it, you're tense and uncomfortable. It's making me tense and uncomfortable. So what's wrong, Annie?" The rolling chair moves by the actions of his feet until he comes to rest in front of her, she reaches out to place her hand on top of his to let him know where she is so he doesn't have to move any further. As she goes to pull back, his hand moves like a snake and captures hers, tethering her to him. A link that reminds him his nightmares are false and she is real, alive. For her, it's a reminder of why she wants but can't have. She takes a breath and begins.

"Back in Russia, when I found Lena," Annie starts off, growing even tenser as she delves back into the story that has haunted her ever since she arrived back to America. "Lena said the reason she _knew_ I would end up falling for Simon was because I had a type. The 'mysterious bad boy with a clarity of purpose' she said. Was she right, Auggie?" She asks him, her voice begging his answer to negate Lena's observations. "Is that all I am? that easy to peg?" She wanted him to throw it out the window to be run over until they were dust under boots and could not surface again. All she needed to know was that Auggie did not agree and she could move pass.

"That depends, Annie." Auggie turns from her, letting go of her hand and pushing off to get back to his keys to work on whatever research needed doing. She looks at him, not really seeing him but instead sees the hurt betraying her best technique at hiding her emotions- not like he could see it either way.

"I see." She replies flippantly, as though not to show that she cares. She stands up and smooths down her pants to hide her shaking hands as one thought runs through her mind that could destroy her. She walks toward the door and leaves him at his desk. Auggie brings up his hand and pinches the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as if he could see a light bursting in mind when he knows she has left the room.

Annie continues to walk out the doors of Langley and into the garden with the stone bench. She sits down with a heavy sigh. _Auggie thinks Lena is right._ That thought runs around her mind in circles- trying to shatter her resolve. She lets out a sigh as she hears footsteps behind her and turns around to the friendly face.

"Hey Annie."


	2. No one's gonna dare

"Hey Annie." Joan comes and sits next to her, legs crossed, her hands resting on her lap, badge safely clipped onto the hem of her shirt, and her eyes looking outward across the garden. "I saw you walk out here. What's got you stressed?" She asks in that one tone that has her sounding more like a mom than Annie's boss. Annie gives her best smile.

"What makes you think I'm stressed?" The tone in Annie's voice all but gives her away and Joan looks at her, raising her eyebrows.

"Why don't you tell me?" Joan shoot's back and Annie crumbles, she finally gives up on her rigid posture and slumps over. Her back bending and her hands holding her head as her hair falls around her- shielding her face from her boss. "Why the look of defeat?"

"She's in my head, Joan. Lean is still in my mind. She haunts me. She knew things about me. Things I didn't even know." Annie's voice is strangled. She gasps for air as she finally breaks. "I looked up to her and she shot me, and I died, Joan. I _died_. Just like Jai. Just like Simon. And then I found her. I made it into Russia and I got closer than any of our people have. I got close enough to kill her. I shot her right where she shot me. In her heart. " Annie's voice dies as a sob escapes her lips, and a shaking comes over her. She feels Joan's hand on her back, a pat. A rhythm that goes up and down. Steady. Unlike Annie's heart.

She focuses on that rhythm until the shaking stops and the sobs quiet and tears quit. But the rhythm doesn't cease. "What is worse," she finally continues, "is that she had me pegged. She was able to peg the kind of guy I would fall for. She gave Simon to me to destroy me. It's the dangerous kind, the ones who would sacrifice their lives' work to keep you alive." She said as the rhythm finally stopped and she flipped her hair over her shoulder to look at Joan. The Joan who was not her boss, but her friend.

"Annie, you have had to be so strong, and Arthur will probably tell me I'm wrong to do this," she take a breath and expels it before continuing. "but how about a mission? It's in and out. You get in, grab your Intel, and go. Two guards, a dispatch team if anything goes awry, and two backups." Annie nods her head to Joan's words.

"I'm in." Joan smiles at her before her eyes take on confusion. "Your type? Is it only limited to bad boys?" Annie looks at her for a second before shaking her head. "What?" Her voice admits trouble, a warning.

"Auggie- when you were in your coma, he came to me asking for the file that was above his clearance. I told him flat-out no. He said that if you go, he did to. I believe his exact words were along the lines of 'I need the rest of the evidence to get the rest of the way, and unless I get it you can expect my resignation.' Or something like that." Annie stares at her with wide eyes. "I have worked at Langley for a long time, you know, but never have I seriously come to see two operatives so attached that they would give up their careers for one another. It's striking." Joan finishes up as she stands and Annie stands along with her.

"Now the mission file is in my office."


	3. Others can desert you,

Annie stands at his door, watching him type away, not even knowing that she is watching him. The door is in between them so he can't smell her perfume or hear her kitten heals on the ground. A file burns in her hands. It's a mission- 3 days tops, two people for backup to replace the guards, along with one dispatch team waiting outside with the layout of the building. The first day is to gather Intel on the schedules, the next day is to go into action, and the last day is to come home and be debriefed. Nothing could go wrong. It was a need-to-know mission. Unfortunately, Auggie didn't need to know.

She turns from the doorway and walks to her car to go home and pack, not even seeing Joan watching her from her window, a thoughtful look on her own face.

* * *

"You did what?" Arthur bellows as he turns his back on his wife, Auggie sits in a chair looking exhausted, and Joan stands with her arms behind her back, her fingers hurting at the pressure she was holding them together with. "What if she isn't ready, Joan? Did you even think?" Her husband carelessly throws his anger around and Auggie still sits in silence resting his head on his cane.

"Of course I thought it through! She needs this! We all know how Annie pulls herself back together! She needs a mission, they keep her sane!" She argues back across the room.

"Maybe she needs something new to keep her sane then!" Auggie calls to her from his own seat. He hears a sigh.

"Auggie's right, Joan! We can't keep giving her missions when she cracks! She'll become reckless and end up dead." Arthur supplies as Joan comes back to the issue at hand.

"It's not even dangerous! It's Intel only; in and out." She finishes, her ideas concrete and herself unrelenting. Auggie stands and walks over to the direction of her voice. His arm is met by a strong hand, firm and gentle- Joan.

"She better stay safe." He warns as he puts his cane in his back pocket and pulls out the wand. He pulls the door open before sauntering out.

* * *

"I thought this was supposed to be easy!" Annie hisses in her piece as the static of response comes through. _Damn it! _She hugs her gun to her chest as her heart rate speeds up. The Intel is resting safely in her pocket and just as she went to make her escape, Mossad comes in. _This cannot get any better._ And to make things amazing, she is trapped in a fucking supply closet! She rips the piece from her ear and throws it to the ground, stomping on it for extra measures."I am going to kill Joan." She whispers through her teeth as she edges through the room to the door.

Her phone starts vibrating in her back, left pocket. _This better be the lousy dispatch team._ Annie thinks to herself as she raises the phone to see a name flashing. _Nope, just my sister with lousy timing._ She presses end and shoves the phone back into place. _Now or never._ She runs out and is met with the rain of flying bullets.

* * *

"You said in and out!" Arthur jumps at her again. "You are lucky Annie and her team are coming back home tomorrow or you would find yourself out of a job, Joan!" His voice raising to levels the make her own temper rise in defiance.

"Did you doubt her, Arthur? I know my recruits! I know Annie can handle- _will _ handle anything you give her! I know that despite being blind, Auggie rather be in the field and can do that better than half of my guys! And I know how to do my job! So don't you dare threaten me!" She finishes with the slamming of their bedroom door. Only opening it to throw two pillows and a blanket down the stairs.

* * *

"Annie is coming home today. Her plane will be in late." Joan says from her stance at his door. He swivels his chair to look at her. "The mission got a bit dicey. Mossad agents interfered." She added and before he could speak, she finished. "Annie's alright, just had a graze to her right calf."

"Is that all?" The chair turns again and the programs on the screen go down one by one, until it's black and you can see the reflections.

"That's all." Joan backs up and he starts toward her. "Good. I have somewhere to be." He stalks past her and slams open the door to hallway.


	4. Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there

**last chapter! hope you enjoyed! :)  
**

* * *

Annie's cab pulls up at 10 pm. She is sluggish and bruised. The man who drives kindly helps her with her bags and takes them to her door. She tips him for it. Wishing him goodnight, she pulls out her key and lets herself in.

"Annie." Her head jerks up to voice, only to see a flash of brown eyes before a warmth is on her lips and there are hands on her hips. It's not long, but it leaves Annie wanting more as he pushes her backward against a wall and he pulls back. "No more pretending." He whispers as his head leans onto hers.

Annie leans upward and brushes her lips against his, slow. But it doesn't take long for it to speed up and he rakes his tongue across her bottom lip, gaining a sigh from her as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls herself up higher while allowing him access. Her legs wrap around his torso as he takes control.

* * *

**That Morning**

"So many things to say." Annie whispers as she props herself up onto her headboard, watching as Auggie turns his head to look in her general direction. Her hand runs through his hair as his arm props up his head, bent under him as his right hand stays across his stomach. "That's what you said in Russia. 'There are things that I need to say to you- face to face. Important things.'"

Auggie felt her stare on him, compelling him to reply. "Don't you already know what important things I had to say were?"

"I'd still like to hear them, Auggie." He felt the sheets move around him before a gentle touch hovered over his heart and a head came to lay on his shoulder. She felt his heart beat steadily, not speeding up or slowing down.

"I think I just might just love you, Annie Walker." He says as she nudges him.

"You think?" Is her only reply. "In that case, I _think_ I'll go sleep in my sister's old room." She rises out of bed and leans down to get her shoes, just as she does two arms wind themselves around her waist. Butterfly kisses on her shoulder send shivers up her spine.

"I love you." He says in a tone so low she almost missed it.

"I love you, too." She flings her shoes back off her feet, and turns to meet his lips with her own. His strong arms pulling her down and pinning her beneath his body with nothing separating them and Annie's giggles filling the night.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

"Okay, I'm going!" He relents as he slides off her desk to let her work on the file Joan has requested. "I just came to tell you that Joan told me our dating has been approved. Now, on to important matters as lunch. What do you want?" He asks in that way that you know is light and Annie has her heart fluttering as he finally stands up from sitting on Annie's desk.

"You know what I want for lunch." Annie replies with a smirk in her tone.

"Yes, I do. But unfortunately I don't have time for a quickie in the supply closet, so a Green Goddess without peanuts will have to do." He says cockily as he shines his green light over her, "See you for lunch." He bends down placing a light kiss on Annie's lips.

"Yeah." She responds as he pulls back, shoving him away from her desk and her eyes trail him all the way across the rooms to his office, along with all the other people watching looks aimed at them.

* * *

**Five Months Later**

"So does this mean you have to do the walk of shame?" He questions with a smart tone in his voice from the kitchen as Annie pulls on her crinkled shirt before pulling back off with a groan. Auggie walks in with two cups with steam rising out of them, and she reaches out her hands and plucks one cup from his hands, quickly taking a sip, before pecking him on the lips.

"Where is you white t-shirt and gray cardigan? I know I left my jeans here last weekend." She responds and with quick steps, setting her coffee down on the dresser, reaches his closet. It's been nearly five months since and she- as well as he, has grown accustomed to leaving their stuff lying around between their places.

"You should just move in." He calls out to her from the living room. They both stop as they realize what he just said. She walks back out of his closet, putting on his white t-shirt and laying the cardigan on the bed as she rounds the wall coming to face him as he stands about four feet away, her jeans in his hands. "Did you mean that?" She asks him as he offers her the jeans, and now with his free hand rubs the back of his neck. "I think I did." She takes a deep breath.

"I mean, it will take a few days, and we'll have to move some stuff around." She offers. "Or you could move in with me. We can take the big house and rent out the guest." They both stare at each other, well, in a way. Silence takes hold as they both think about it carefully. Neither really expecting this today or for awhile.

_Should they just skip the apartment stage and move into the big house? Or should they keep the loft? or should they screw both living situations and find a new place? Should they just forget about it and figure it out later? _Auggie speaks up, "I want you to move in. With me." He clarifies at the end. "Then I guess I'm moving in." She offers in response, a smile growing across her features. She closes the rest of the space between them and he picks up on her whereabouts, placing his hands on her hips and her hands splayed out across his chest as he leans in, and she guides him home.


End file.
